The Real Life Game
by BeautifulDisaster27
Summary: Continuation Real Life Game I adopted it from Katherine1997. Clare goes to a boarding school that Eli goes to and are forced to take part in a four year program called "The Real Life Game" to get them ready for real life. What twists and turns await?
1. Real Life Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: I adopted this story from Katherine1997 with her permission of course. If you didn't read the beginning of it please go read it! This is the continuation I just didn't want to see it end. **

* * *

I finally got to the counter where the pregnancy test, the test that could possibly change our future, the test that had our future written on it. I stood at the counter with my eyes closed afraid to look at the test I sighed heavily as I opened them, took the test in my hand, and looked at it. There they were just staring at me, the two pink lines meaning pregnant. I started to cry lightly.

I felt Eli take the test out of my hand, picked up the instructions he carefully examined both of them, and then shook the test violently.

"Eli it's not something you can shake and the lines will go away." I said as I made my way to the bathtub and sat on the rim.

"This baby is definitely a mistake." He said, causing me to cry more.

I didn't notice Eli walk over and sit next to me which caused me to jump when he wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him as tears still came from my eyes.

"I can't believe there's a little life growing inside me." I said, Eli put the pregnancy test down and rubbed my belly.

"I thought you were on the pill." He said causing my eyes to widen

"How did you…" I trailed off

"I seen the bag in the medicine cabinet when I went to the bathroom and threw the broken condom away." he said clearing the confusion from my mind.

"I forgot to take it." I admitted "I could've taken the morning after pill." I said

"I should have told you it broke. I just thought you took one."

I nodded as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Good Clare, we have to get ready for my wedding Fiona's bringing some champagne." She squealed

"Alli, I can't drink." I muttered as I looked at my belly.

"Of course you can it's not like you had sex with Eli."

I stayed quiet remembering the STD and thinking of how if I have one my baby could have it too.

"You did didn't you."

I nodded

"She can't hear you nod." Eli whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Clare I'm coming over there right now talk to Eli now." She demanded.

"Alli your wedding." I exclaimed

"Screw my wedding it's only 1pm and I get married at 7 tonight it only takes me five hours to get ready."

I hung up my phone and turned to Eli.

"I have a question." I said nervously

"What is it?" He asked

* * *

**Did I fail? **


	2. Real Life Honesty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi **

**A/N: GAH! I got three reviews already I'm so happy even Katherine1997 the original author liked it you don't know how much your reviews mean to me. You're all so wonderful I feel as happy as a little kid on Christmas Day. As a thank you for the AMAZING reviews here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Did you have sex with Julia within the two months she died?" I asked

Eli nodded slowly "She had an STD." I stated dryly knowing I'm at risk now.

"I know. I found out as they gave her an autopsy." He said as if it were nothing

"You knew and you put me at risk." I yelled back in tears as I hit his chest, he bought me closer to him and enveloped me in a hug.

"Clare I would never do that to you, I got checked after I found out they didn't find anything. I was lucky enough not to catch it from her." He said softly as he pulled my head away from his and wiped and kissed my tears away. "We have to get you to the doctors and see how far along you are, now I have a question for you." He said

"What is it?" I asked

"What the hell are you doing making love with a guy who you thought had an STD?" He exclaimed jokingly.

"I couldn't stop him no matter how much I've tried." I admitted "And he's not just some guy he's also my husband."

"So all those times after the first time you've wanted to stop me?" he asked concerned.

"I wanted to, but couldn't." I admitted "We didn't even need condoms those other times since I got pregnant my first time." I said shyly

"Well lucky for you I found out Julia had an STD after she died and why the hell didn't you tell me she told you?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you especially since I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and that it would sever our friendship at the time." I whispered softly, Eli kissed my forehead. "I tried to keep her away from you after she told me."

"Well we should both be happy I found out before having sex with you because it would put both you and our unwanted baby at risk."

"Eli would you stop saying our baby is unwanted I don't want him or her to feel that way." I said sort of angrily. "You'll be a good dad you already put the stupid doll to sleep better than I ever could."

"Clare, since we're being honest here I want to know about you and K.C." he said causing my heart to beat rapidly.

"We're over." I said, but in question form.

"Did you love him?" Eli asked

No." I said honestly.

"Ok." Eli said as he continued to hold me.

There was a knock on the door causing us to pull away. I went to answer it as Eli walked back into the bathroom.

"Hi Alli" I said

* * *

**What did you think? P.S. I'll be updating this weekly(depending on the reviews the more reviews the faster I'll update) I haven't picked out a day yet. **


	3. Real Life Talk With Alli

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything from Degrassi. **

* * *

"Clare we need to talk now." Alli said as she walked past me and drug me to the kitchen.

"Alli you're going to pull my arm off." I said as she pulled out a seat for me.

"Ok one you've been crying which is never good, and two I take it you talked to Eli."

I nodded.

"Why must girls share everything." Eli groaned as he walked into the kitchen.

Alli glared at him and he lazily rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I took so long, but I had to order people around the church to get things ready. I ended up giving them a very detailed diagram. Now about you two, Eli if she contracted something because you can't keep your pants zipped I'm going to kill you." Alli said

"Please don't kill Eli." I muttered as I started to cry again "We talked and he's fine." I added knowing she'll want an answer.

"Ok so you don't have any STD's so now there's nothing to worry about. I'll be back I'm going to the bathroom." She said sounding relieved

"Please tell me you moved the test from the bathtub." I whispered to Eli as he walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Care to explain." Alli asked as she walked into the room holding my positive pregnancy test.

"Eli's pregnant!" I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"It's a positive pregnancy test." Eli said pointing out the obvious as he got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alli asked with venom

"Relax I'm going to the fridge to get a drink. Look Clare and I talked about this let it go." Eli said.

"I'm not going to let this go, if you knew how to keep your pants zipped you wouldn't be in this situation so you aren't getting off that easily." Alli stated

"Alli, like Eli said we talked already. I know you're trying to help, but I don't need a mom right now I need a friend." I said honestly/

"I'm sorry Clare, I just feel like I need to protect you." She whispered

"That's my job." Eli said in a-matter-of-fact tone as he leaned against the counter

"Well are you going to protect the baby too?" Alli asked

"Honestly, this baby is a mistake, but I'm not going to leave Clare so I'll do whatever I have to in order to make her happy even if that means being a dad and taking care of both of them." he said as he pulled me towards him and kissed my head.

"If you're going to be an ass I'm not putting up with it." I stated

"How am I being an ass?" he asked

"Calling our baby a mistake or something like that is being an ass." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Eli said apologetically. "I'll take care of both of you I promise."

I nodded "Good because if you slip up I'll beat you senseless with my shoe."

"Your shoe, Clare?" Alli giggled.

"It's better than my Bible." I shrugged

"Who knows if you beat Eli with your Bible he could somehow miraculously find Jesus." Alli said sarcastically

"I've been looking for him for sixteen years and still haven't found him. What can I say the man plays a damn good game of hide - and - seek." Eli chuckled

"Anyway, Clare go get ready so we can go I really need my maid of honor." She chimed.

I nodded as I walked into the bedroom. I was happy Eli and I decided not to have a wedding party because she had to pick out everything for all the bridesmaids including me, but since she knew my sizes I didn't have to have the dress fitted.

"You talk bad about that baby Clare's carrying and you'll not only have to worry about her leaving you or beating you with a shoe, you'll have to worry about me as well." I heard Alli say in a hushed angry tone to Eli. I could only imagine the look on his face.

I grabbed my jacket and left the room.

"I'm ready." I said as I walked into the room. I could feel the tenseness in the room once I entered, but it fell once Eli and Alli looked at me.

"I'll see you later Clare and I love you." Eli said sweetly as he held me in his arms he kissed me sweetly.

"Ok we should go." Alli said causing Eli and I to pull away. "Eli you should head over to Dave's room I'm pretty sure he could use his best man." Alli chimed

That's another thing I'm happy that Dave asked Eli to be his best man even though I know its only because Alli made me her maid of honor.

* * *

**Updating early because of my lovely reviewers. Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Real Life Alli's Wedding

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is something I don't own **

**A/N: Here's your update! **

* * *

Alli and I walked into her dorm room where Fiona was checking her dress and getting Alli's things ready.

"Good you're here." She chimed as we walked in. "So champagne?" Fi asked as she held out two flutes for Alli and I.

"I can't drink." I admitted, Fiona looked at me with a curious look adorned on her face.

"She's with child." Alli said flatly. Fi just mouthed an "oh" but I'm sure Alli will talk to her later.

"Well, Clarebear it's time for you to get dressed." Fi handed me a dress as Alli did her hair and make up.

I put on a lovely purple strapless dress with purple ballet flats. The dress was came to mid thigh which was a little short, but I want to see Eli's face when he sees me in it. I walked out of the bathroom after changing.

"Here Clare wear this over your dress." Alli said sweetly as she handed me a trench coat, Fi was wearing one too.

"It's so no one sees what we're wearing." Fi said in a light feathery tone.

I nodded slowly as Alli and Fi put down their empty glasses and got ready to leave. I put the coat on without saying anything and watched Fi put the bottle of champagne in her purse. Alli got her dress and shoes as well as a jacket.

"Ready?" Alli asked as she faced Fi and I.

"Yes we are." I said happily.

The three of us left the room and made our way into the church there were also five couples getting married today. Jenna and KC being one of them meaning we'll see them at the after party.

When the three of us walked in the church a couple was just finishing their wedding we had an hour left. The three of us walked in the dressing room and I seen Eli.

"Hey Edwards." Eli said once he seen me.

"I'll leave you two here." Alli said dragging Fi with her.

"What's with the coat?" Eli asked I looked over him he wore a nice black suit, though his hair stayed the same, but he still looked sexy.

"Well Alli picked out the dresses need I say more." I stated with my arms crossed as I put all my weight on one leg.

"Would I be able to see it before the ceremony?" He asked, I shook my head and smiled.

Eli put his hands on my waist and kissed me his tongue entered my mouth immediately causing me to moan a little.

"Ahem" Adam said causing us to pull apart. "Congrats Clare, Eli told me about the baby and dude we gotta go."

Adam started to tug on Eli's sleeve and he kissed me chastely before he left.

"Are you ready you two?" I asked

"Yes, I'm ready." Alli said as Fi emerged out of the dressing room, I took my coat off and took the small bouquet of purple flowers from her.

We all walked to the double doors that lead into the chapel, Fi stood before me and I was before Alli. When the music started to play Fi entered the chapel and walked slowly down the aisle I followed shortly after.

Walking down the aisle reminded me a little of my own wedding Eli was the best man and he smiled wide eyed at me noticing my attire. When I got to the priest I stood next to Fi and the wedding march came on.

I looked at Dave as Alli walked down his eyes were really wide and he looked like the happiest man alive. The ceremony was lovely I could feel Eli looking at me since he's taller than both of them. Adam was next to Eli as a grooms man.

"Do you Dave take Alli-"

"Yes!" Dave exclaimed cutting off the priest causing Fi, Alli, and I to giggle a little and the guys to chuckle.

"Do you Alli take Dave as your husband for the next four years and possibly longer through every hardship you might face?"

"I do." Alli said

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said

The couple kissed and after they walked down the aisle together Eli and Adam walked to Fi and I and kissed us before we left.

I could really get used to Eli's attentiveness, I guess after the talk he's afraid he'll lose me now.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Real Life Alli's Reception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way, shape, or form. I don't even own Jeremy, Katherine1997 owns him.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Eli took my waist as he lead me out of the chapel Fi and Adam walked behind us I could hear little giggles coming from Fi.

"You look amazing." Eli whispered in my ear

"Thank you." I whispered

"I love you." Eli whispered as he kissed my temple

"I love you too." I whispered back.

The four of us walked into the party room which already had couples in it one of which was K.C and Jenna.

"Are you ok Clare?" Eli asked noticing them staring at us.

"I'm fine." I replied sweetly.

"Clarebear there's bottled water in my purse if you don't like the punch." Fi said

"Did they make it different?" I asked

"It's a um really sweet." She said scrunching her face us.

I took the cup from her that she had for me and took a sip it didn't taste all that bad. I looked for Alli and her and Dave were making out in a corner which was to be expected.

"I'm going to request a song so I can dance with Adam." Fi chimed happily

I looked up at Eli and he looked back at me with a smile.

"Eli do you want the rest of the punch I'm tired of holding the cup." I admitted

Eli chuckled as he took the cup. About ten minutes of mingling went by before Eli let me go on my own so he can use the restroom. I walked over to the snack table and stood there.

"Clare." I heard someone say from beside me.

"Hey Jeremy finally talking to me?" I asked

"I'm sorry for the way things ended it just confuses me how emo freak managed to get with the most beautiful girl in this whole damned place."

"Please don't call my husband an emo freak." I said flatly.

"Sorry, how about some punch you look parched."

"Thanks." I muttered as I took the punch.

I was just about to take a sip when the cup was taken from my hand. I looked over and there was Eli, I gave him a confused look.

"You can't drink this its spiked." he stated as he took a sip and made a face

I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"So what if it's spiked she if she gets drunk we'll get to see another side of her." Jeremy chuckled

"If she gets drunk it'll affect our baby." Eli stated

Jeremy's face dropped as Eli's thumb rubbed my belly.

"Hey Clare, I just tasted the punch and it's spiked I got a bottle of water for you from Fiona's bag." Alli said as she handed me some water.

"Thanks Alli and Eli's drinking my punch." I laughed, Alli looked at Eli.

"You don't think I'm letting her hurt the baby do you?" He asked with a raised brow.

Alli nodded curtly at him, which to me was out of character for her, but I guess she didn't want to start something.

"So you're actually pregnant." Jeremy said

I nodded "Just found out today."

Jeremy mouthed an "oh" and Eli pulled me towards him as he placed both of his hands on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So what should we do tonight?" he asked as he swayed my hips back and forth.

"I don't know." I said mischievously.

"Oh, I think I can think of something." Eli said as he swooped down and kissed me passionately, his tongue thrusting in and out of my mouth. Our tongues slowly danced together and both of us moaned into the kiss as we pulled apart.

"How about we go back early?" I asked as Eli kissed me again.

"We could go back now." he suggested as he pulled away and lead me to the door.

"I guess someone already made that decision." I giggled

* * *

**Please Review. **


	6. Real Life You're It For Me

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Degrassi**

**A/N: This chapter contains smut more detailed than what I normally write so you've been warned.**

* * *

We basically speed walked to our apartment. Once we got inside Eli pushed me gently against the door making it close and kissed me hungrily. I kissed him back with just as much fervor, need, desire, and want as he did. We both moaned in to the kiss as Eli hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Do you think this is safe for the baby?" I asked between breaths

"It can't hurt the baby, I learned that from one of my dads stories." He said as he attacked my neck.

I nodded and Eli bit my neck a little causing me to moan, I started to take his blazer off as he held me against the door with his body. We started to shed our clothes and Eli kissed my exposed skin as much as possible while he carried me to our room. Eli hoisted me up more as he walked slowly and made sure of each step he took before proceeding as he started to gently suck on my nipple causing me to moan, he held me up with one hand as he massaged my neglected breast with the other, when we got to the bed he set me down gently, we both scooted our way to the top of the bed as we kissed. Eli kissed his way down my body stopping at my panties which he took off, his head dipped down between my legs as he licked my wet center causing me to moan and clench my eyes shut as he groaned. He flicked his tongue over my clit as my breathing hitched and then he stopped.

"Clare you need to control your breathing for the baby, like I said I'll take care of both of you." He said keeping his promise which made me smile though I know he still doesn't want the baby.

I nodded and Eli continued to please me with his tongue. I did my best to keep my breathing even as he sucked on my swollen clit, then thrust his fingers into my hole. I moaned loudly and clenched the bed sheets as Eli groaned. He removed his fingers replacing them with his tongue, I moaned loudly as I felt Eli's tongue press against my walls and taste me. Eli reached up and started to twist and pull my nipples causing me to arch my back with a loud moan and Eli groaned again and began to lap up the liquid that spilled out of my center. He smiled at me and pulled down his boxers.

I watched as Eli moved over top of me, his pupils already dilated and his eyes cloudy with lust. "You've done a good job at controlling your breathing Clare." He purred I nodded. "Are you ready?" He asked making sure, I nodded.

He gently thrust his hard shaft inside me and started thrusting slowly in and out.

"Harder." I said breathlessly, Eli nodded and his thrusts became a little harder, but not much. I knew I would have to arch my hips up if I wanted him to go harder so I did and Eli looked down at me as I moaned.

"Since you want to me to go harder how about we try something new?" He asked, I nodded. Eli pulled out of me causing me to whimper. I watched as he moved off of the bed and I followed.

Without saying a word Eli kissed me and hoisted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist again as his hands were on my ass to support me. I squealed a little when my back was gently pushed against a cold wall. Eli gently lowered me down and pushed himself in me, his thrusts were slow just to test the waters I guess.

"Eli" I groaned "You said you'd go harder."

Eli crushed his mouth over mine as his thrusts became faster and harder causing us both to moan. Eli pulled away and put his head in the crook of my neck as he picked up the pace. This position allowed Eli to go even deeper in me and my moans became more frequent along with his.

"E-Eli" I moaned

"God, Clare." Eli moaned back as his thrust became more erratic letting me know he was close, he pulled one of his hands away and used the pad of his thumb to massage my clit. The feeling of his thumb and the erratic pace Eli was thrusting at starting to send me over the edge.

"E-Eli."

"Fuck, Clare. Cum for me." He purred as he pressed his thumb down harder

"Ahh, Eli." I screamed as my walls started to clench and unclench around him

"F-fuck Clare" Eli grunted as his place slowed down and we rode out or orgasms.

Eli pulled out of me as we both panted, he set me down, but held my waist so I wouldn't lose my balance.

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever had." Eli panted I looked at him confused "I always used a condom with Julia and she was kind of picky." He said I nodded. "How are you?"

I moved my mouth, but no words came out.

"Was it that good that it left you speechless?" Eli chuckled as he removed his arms, again I nodded.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, Eli laid next to me. I wanted to ask Eli if his feelings for our baby had changed, but I thought its best not to ask. Eli kissed my temple and moved me closer to him, I put my head on his chest.

"Eli, thank you for taking care of us." I said

"Clare, I'd do anything for you, though I don't want the baby now, Adam said I will when the baby gets here." He said kissing my temple again.

I nodded and smiled as I squirmed against him to get more comfortable.

"You're it for me, Clare." Eli whispered as he kissed my forehead

"You're it for me too." I said as I started to doze off.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	7. Real Life Doctors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Eli's sweet coos in my ear. "What time is it?" I asked

"Time for you to get up we leave for the doctor in two hours." Eli stated, I looked at him confused "I made an appointment for you after you went to sleep."

"Thank you." I replied

"No need to thank me, it's my way of taking care of you." he said, I nodded and got out of bed.

Eli's phone started to ring when I was getting my clothes. I went into the bathroom and changed, then I brushed my hair and teeth, I did my make up, and right when I was done I started to throw up in the toilet. Eli walked in when I was getting sick and rubbed my back.

"This kid is going to be the death of us, you already have morning sickness." Eli stated causing me to elbow him. "Unf" he said I could tell he was rubbing the spot where I hit him. I finished throwing up, wiped my mouth with a piece of bathroom tissue, discarded it, and flushed the toilet. "That hurt." Eli stated

"Well I will not allow you to talk about **my** baby like that." I said as I stood up

"Don't you mean **our** baby?" Eli asked

"Does that mean you actually want the baby?" I asked as I stood in front of the sink

"No." Eli whispered

"Well until you actually want the baby he or she is mine." I stated defiantly as I started to brush my teeth.

"Right." Eli muttered as he walked out.

I splashed water over my face and sighed heavily. "Ok little one lets get you some food." I said softly as I rubbed my belly.

When I walked into the bedroom I noticed Eli was already dressed and he turned his head towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"The phone call was Mr. Hanson, we have court Monday. I don't want you to go and stress out." he stated as he stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" I asked

"Clare you were throwing your guts up." He stated

"I don't get you sometimes." I giggled

"I still don't want the baby, but I know this appointment could change my mind." Eli said "I'm also sorry for what I said."

I nodded as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to go to court tomorrow. I'll be fine." I said

"Clare, they could put you on the stand."

"And if they do I'll tell them you didn't kill her."

"They could come after you. You're my wife and carrying my child they aren't going to be lenient towards you."

"Eli I need to be there to know what's going to happen to you. If I stay here I'll just be waiting and waiting is worse that not knowing or not being there. If I'm there I'll know what's going on and what my future holds." I said

"Clare I'm not going anywhere." Eli cooed as I nodded.

We held each other for a few minutes and Eli kissed my head before pulling away.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, I nodded. "Let's get you something to eat." he stated

I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. I took out a frying pan and began making eggs, sausage, and bacon. When the food was done we both ate.

"Do you know what they'll ask me or tell me?" I asked

"I was engaged to Julia." Eli admitted which I already knew.

"Were you planning on marrying her?" I asked nervously.

Eli shrugged "We broke up before she ran out. She said that she needed time to think and I told her to take all the time she needs."

I nodded taking it all in. "Clare, I love you and I always have. When we kissed back then, I felt sparks, I didn't feel that when I kissed Julia." Eli said as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence.

When we left, we walked to the wellness center hand in hand, but again it was silence.

"Hey Clare." Jenna said softly as she walked onto the elevator with us, K.C was beside her.

"The stupid doll is sick." Jenna said trying to lighten the mood I guess she could feel the tenseness between Eli and I.

Eli and I just nodded. "Where's your baby?" K.C. asked I shrugged as I started to cry.

"Clare what's wrong?" Jenna asked. I shrugged as Eli turned me towards him.

"Clare it's going to be ok." he cooed, I just nodded.

"I'm scared Eli." I stated as I buried my head in his chest.

"Of what Clare? Nothing's going to happen to us." he stated as if he knew.

"I'm afraid that you'll never want the baby that he or she will end up regretting being born no matter how much I love him or her because they'll know you never wanted them." I sobbed

"Clare, that's not going to happen. I'm sure I'll want the baby when it's born." Eli said sweetly, I nodded.

"Clare you're pregnant?" K.C. asked

"Yea." Eli stated solemnly "We're going to the wellness center to see if her and the baby are both ok."

"Congrats Clare." Jenna said

"Thanks." I replied

"Congratulations Clare." K.C said sweetly.

"Thanks K.C." I said as I turned from Eli, the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

"How far along are you?" Jenna asked

"I don't know I just found out yesterday."

Jenna and K.C. nodded as we walked. Their doll cried off and on I could tell the crying was driving Eli nuts.

"Can I see the baby?" I asked knowing I've had trouble with my own stupid doll.

K.C. handed me the doll and I started to sing to it, I ended up putting it to sleep.

"Clare how come you've never tried that with our doll?" Eli asked

"Well because I wasn't pregnant and two why would I when I could always wake you up." I giggled

"And I'm the devil?" he asked sarcastically.

"You ignored the crying." I said "Eli you know you can't ignore the baby."

"I know Clare."

"You two make such a cute married couple." Jenna said

"Thank you." Eli and I replied

I handed them their now sleeping doll and we walked into the wellness center.

"Sit down I'm going to sign us in." Eli said sweetly as he kissed my head. I nodded and obeyed.

"You and Eli go well together for being opposites." Jenna said

"We're like each other's missing piece." I noted "Kinda like you and K.C."

"Not really, we fight a lot unlike you and Eli."

"Who says Eli and I don't fight?" I giggled as Eli sat down.

"You two fight?" Jenna asked

"That's only because Clare's stubborn." Eli chuckled

"Excuse me, you're the stubborn one." I said

"Goldsworthy" A nurse called

Eli and I stood up and walked to the nurse as she lead us to a room in the back. The room was white and I was given a gown to change into before the nurse left leaving me in only the gown and panties.

"Turn around Eli." I stated

"It's not like I haven't seen you unclothed before." Eli said

"You'll try to seduce me and you can't." I stated knowingly

"Fine let me know when you're clothed."

I started to undress once Eli turned around I tied the gown the best that I can, removed my pants and panties, folded my clothes, and turned to the bed table. There was a blanket there so I assumed that I was to use it so my bottom half was covered, so I sat down and covered up.

"You can turn around now." I said

Eli turned to face me, got up, and sat in the chair next to me. Moments later there was a knock on the door, Eli and I remained quiet not knowing what to say and a female doctor came in along with a nurse who just stood there.

"Hi I'm Doctor Anarbar." she said as she shook our hands. "So Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy are you ready to begin the exam?" She asked, Eli and I nodded.

Dr. Anarbar put the stirrups up for me to set my feet in which I did once she walked away to put on some rubber gloves. Without saying anything, she lifted the blanket over her hand "You may feel a little pressure." She said I looked over to Eli who was looking back, she thrust her fingers inside me causing me to gasp. Moments later she pulled out her fingers and nodded to the nurse who nodded back and left causing Eli and I to wonder what's going on.

"You can get dressed I'll be right back." Dr. Anarbar said as she took off her gloves and threw them out, then left.

"Eli turn around again please." I said calmly, Eli obeyed. Things remained silent neither one of us knew what to say or wanted to talk at the same time. I got dressed, put my shoes on, and sat back down.

There was a knock at the door once I sat down. "Can I come in?" A female asked

"Yes." Eli responded.

The nurse entered with some machine and my eyes widened as she rolled it next to me and put the breaks on.

"Do you think everything's ok?" I whispered

"Clare you're fine don't worry." Eli said softly as he took my hand. I gave it a little squeeze as Dr. Anarbar walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy I'm going to do an ultrasound, it's nothing to worry about." She said as she put on another pair of rubber gloves.

I laid back and lifted my shirt revealing my belly, the nurse turned on the ultrasound machine and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. I felt a warm liquid on my belly and looked up to see Dr. Anarbar putting a mouse like thing on the gel smoothing it around my skin. I squeezed Eli's hand and looked over to him, he was facing the ultrasound monitor and I did the same.

There wasn't really anything there, it looked black and fuzzy like a blurry black and white picture. The pictures changed as she moved the mouse all of a sudden the screen turned black with very little white.

"Is something wrong?" Eli asked softly.

"No, I'm just trying to find information." Dr. Anarbar said softly, she held the mouse in it's spot on my belly and entered things into the computer from the keyboard causing the screen to jump a little. "I zoomed in to see everything better." She said as she moved the mouse more. There was a small white peanut thing on the screen and I looked to Eli with concern, he shrugged. "See this peanut looking thing?" Dr. Anarbar asked causing me to look at the screen again. Eli and I nodded. "That's your baby, you're currently four weeks along." Dr. Anarbar said, which sounded right since Eli and I were one of the first couples to get married.

I looked to Eli, he looked like he was about to cry and I watched his eyes glaze over.

Eli cleared his throat. "I'll be right back." he said as he let go of my hand and walked out the door. My heart suddenly sank and I chocked back tears.

"Do you want pictures?" Dr. Anarbar asked

"Please." I said softly

Dr. Anarbar wiped off the gel and printed out a few pictures for me. "Do you happen to have a folder?" I asked as I got off the bed, she looked at me concerned, but nodded.

"I'm sure he's alright." The nurse said referring to Eli, I just nodded and Eli walked back in the room, immediately hugged him. He had tear stained cheeks letting me know he was crying.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in his ear. He nodded and squeezed me gently as he buried his head in my shoulder. "Are you sure?" I asked knowing he's probably just going to lie to me.

"I'm sure." He whispered. I rubbed his back and the door opened again causing us to pull apart, Eli kept his head down.

"Here are your pictures." Dr. Anarbar said as she handed me the pictures.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"We'll give you two some time alone, but you need to come back in two weeks." She said as she took the nurse with her, closing the door behind them.

The minute the door closed Eli embraced me again. I hesitantly hugged him back.

"Eli what's wrong?" I asked softly, he stayed quiet "I know something's wrong and please tell me." I begged sweetly. He pulled away and rubbed my belly.

"I, just can't believe this is real. You're actually carrying a baby." He said, I smiled a little. "I…think we should go to my house for the weekend." he said. I nodded knowing I haven't met his parents because every time I was over there with him or him and Julia they were gone. Even at Julia's funeral I didn't stay for long because I didn't want to, it was too painful. I got there late and Eli was saying a few words then he stepped down and yelled at me, I turned after that, when I got home I locked myself in my room and cried. Now were here.

"Will they hate me?" I asked about his parents.

"Clare, why will they hate you?" Eli asked concerned.

"For what happened with Julia." I said

"That was my fault I explained everything to them." Eli assured

I nodded as I started to worry. I was too afraid to meet his parents. Eli and I walked out of the office after making another appointment in two weeks. The walk back to the room was quiet and Eli and I packed our things.

"I'll take our bags out to Morty." Eli said dryly, I nodded.

I cried once he left, walked in the bathroom, locked the door behind me, and called Alli.

"Hey Clare." She answered

"Hey." I said softly

"Clare what's wrong?" Alli asked immediately

"I'm going over to Eli's for the weekend I'm four weeks pregnant."

"Omigod, if you need anything just call me and I'll have Sav get you." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I wiped away more tears.

"Clare, ready?" Eli called.

"Yea." I yelled back as best as I can, holding the phone away from my mouth.

"I'll text all weekend. I'm always here for you." Alli said as she hung up.

I walked out of the bathroom and seen Eli waiting for me.

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asked

"I'm afraid your parents will hate me." I said as Eli brushed away my tears.

"Clare they won't hate you." Eli said softly. He took me in his arms as we walked out of the apartment/dorm room.

When we got in Morty I stayed quiet and turned on the radio, Eli had his CD in so I left it on as I stared out the window.

I felt Eli take my hand and hold it in his. I wanted to ask him why the sudden urge to go to his house, but shrugged it off. I started to day dream about my baby.

"Clare we're here." Eli said as he parked next to a car in a drive way.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Real Life Weekend Away

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Degrassi or anything Degrassi related.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post home isn't going so well...**

* * *

I looked around at the scenery. "Eli this is my house." I stated the obvious.

"I know I thought we'd tell your parents first." He said as he shut off the ignition.

"It's a bad idea let's just go." I stated knowingly

"Clare your mom should know about the baby." Eli said softly

I nodded in defeat as well as sighed. I couldn't move, I felt frozen, the loud slam of Eli's door didn't even cause me to flinch, in fact I didn't flinch until Eli reached for my hand.

"Clare are you ok?" Eli asked

I nodded slowly when in fact I was scared to death, Eli and I walked hand-in-hand to the door. I looked around before opening it and my mom was home.

"Hi mom." I said softly as I entered with Eli behind me. I felt her eyes on me as Eli walked to my side. "We need to talk." I said

"We sure do, what is wrong with you bringing _him_ here after the way he yelled at you at the funeral."

"Mom please…" I begged "Now's not the time."

"Fine, but I want to know what _he's_ doing here." She stated venomously.

"Remember when you said you're putting me in Degrassi because of the program and I'd have to get married?" I asked

"They put you two together!" She said in a slightly raised voice. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner I could have fixed this, you know found you a new partner that didn't hate you so much." My mom said grabbing the phone.

"Mrs. Edwards I don't hate Clare, I never did." Eli said causing my mom and I to look at him.

"Then why the hell did you yell at me during the funeral?" I asked

"I don't know Clare. I wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault, but when I opened my mouth I just subconsciously yelled. I'm sorry." He said, I nodded.

"Ok what are you two here for then because I'm certainly not going to say 'Congratulations' or 'Welcome to the family' etcetera."

"Eli I told you this was a bad idea, lets just go." I stated

"What do you have to tell me Clare?" She asked

I looked up at her knowing I had to tell her, that Eli would if I didn't just like he told K.C.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered

"What was that?" she asked

"I'm pregnant." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't your vows mean anything to you Clare, your vow of abstinence is now broken."

"Mom Eli and I were married when that happened which it wasn't broken I kept my promise and waited till I was married." I retorted

"A fake marriage doesn't count."

"Mom the wedding was real this marriage isn't fake." I yelled.

"Clare what's wrong with you?" My mom asked

"Everything considering I didn't want to go into the stupid program to begin with, you and dad forced me for some unknown reason, now that I'm happy you did you don't like it." I shot.

"Clare calm down." Eli whispered

"Lets go Eli." I said as I turned around and made my way to the door.

I opened the door and walked out, Eli followed behind me.

"I'm sorry Clare." He said sweetly

"It's ok." I replied and got inside Morty.

Eli turned off the ignition and walked around to let me out. I nervously grabbed his hand and he went to get our bags. As I walked beside him, I had a small suitcase and he used a duffel bag. When he had all his bags we walked to the door hand in hand mainly because I was extremely nervous.

"We're here." Eli chimed as we walked through the door.

I looked around to see his parents look at him confused, but both smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Welcome, Clare we've heard so much about you." His mom said "I'm CeCe and this is Bullfrog." She said holding her husband's arm.

"So what brings this surprise visit." Bullfrog said making me realize why his name is Bullfrog. Thank god Eli doesn't sound like his dad.

I looked to Eli. "Well, we need to talk." Eli said as he took my hand.

"Sorry son for not sending anything for your wedding the school didn't tell us when it was." Bullfrog said

"It's ok dad, I'm not worried about that, we should sit down." Eli said softly as he lead me to the table.

The three of us sat down as CeCe went into the kitchen. "Are you hungry or thirsty Clare?" She asked

"I'm fine." I said softly, but audible enough for her to hear.

"Clare it's one you should eat." Eli said, then moved his head towards my ear "besides if you get uncomfortable you can always take the food to my room it's the second door on the left." he whispered, I nodded.

"Do you mind if I have a sandwich?" I asked as I got up from the table

"Not at all, just tell me what you want on it." CeCe said motioning that she doesn't need my help.

"What do you have?" I asked

"Just name off ingredients and I'll tell you if we have them." She smiled

"Um…ham, lettuce, tomato, cheese, and mayo." I said

"Ok." CeCe said. It was quiet when she made my sandwich. "Here you are, Clare" she said as she sat down a plate containing my sandwich and a can of soda in front of me, and also sat a plate with a sandwich on it in front of Bullfrog.

"Ok, so what do you need to tell us baby boy?" CeCe asked.

"For starters I've decided that at the end of the program I don't want to get an annulment. Clare and I are happy together, I told her in my own words that I didn't want one." Eli stated.

"Now I feel like an ass for not getting you a gift or anything." Bullfrog said

"Please don't my parents didn't get us anything either." I stated trying to make him feel better "Besides it wasn't required when I found out I was marrying Eli, I'll be honest, I wasn't exactly thrilled because of the whole Julia thing and things being awkward between us, but after saying our 'I do's' or in our case our 'I will's' I looked into his eyes and knew." I said, Eli smiled at me and rubbed my leg.

"I've always wanted to be with Clare, you two know that." He stated

"We know." CeCe said "Is there something else you're not telling us?" she asked

"Clare go to my room please." Eli asked in my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want me here?" I asked back not wanting him to tell them on his own, he nodded.

I finished the last bite of my sandwich, picked up my soda, and walked to Eli's room. I knew it was his automatically because of the skull entry sign hanging form his door. I walked in and the walls were a dark grey almost black, there were Dead Hand posters everywhere, his bed linen was black. I felt sleepy all of a sudden, so I took my shoes off, put my soda on his night stand, crawled in his bed, covered up, and went to sleep.

I woke up to Eli crawling in bed next to me, I turned to face him with my eyes half closed.

"How did it go?" I asked

"They're thrilled to say the least." he stated.

"Really?" I asked back a little excitedly

"Yes. I'm tired though it's been a rough morning can we go to sleep?" He asked back

I nodded and Eli tickled my belly causing it to churn. "Eli, please stop." I said softly

"Why?" He asked still tickling my belly

I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, then emptied the contents of my stomach in the toilet. Thank God, Eli had a bathroom in his actual room, Eli came in and started to rub my back.

"I'm sorry for rubbing your belly." He said, I was too busy emptying my stomach to answer.

"It's not your fault." I answered once I stopped throwing up. I wiped my mouth off and flushed the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked nervously, I nodded as I stood up. "Your toothbrush is on the sink along with your toothpaste."

"Thank you." I replied as I turned on the faucet.

I picked up my toothbrush as well as my toothpaste and started to brush my teeth. Eli waited while I went through the process.

"Want to relax in bed?" I asked

"Sure."

Eli and I walked to bed and cuddled together I had my head on his chest as we watched TV.

"I love you Clare." he said kissing my head, then moved so he could kiss my lips.

He bit my bottom lip before pulling away causing me to moan, I pulled him into another kiss and pushed my tongue into his mouth causing him to groan. I pulled away after that with a smile on my face.

"That's it?" Eli asked

"What were you expecting?"

"Something like this."

Eli moved so he was on top of me, I subconsciously opened my legs for him, and he started to nip at my neck. I gasped a little as his hand moved up my shirt to my belly, then continued to slowly moved up my belly bringing my shirt with it. Eli's lips never left mine as his hand cupped my breast, groping me through my bra. I whimpered into the kiss and arched my back, he smirked and moved his hand into my bra. I whimpered as Eli removed his hand from my breast to unhook my bra, I took that opportunity to remove his shirt.

Once Eli's shirt was removed we started to undress each other, Eli kissed the length of my body down to my pants and he removed them. I looked up at his as I fiddled with his belt as I took it off of him, Eli removed his pants and his boxers on his own, then laid on top of me again. We started kissing frantically and Eli started to move his dick against my clit causing me to let out a low moan as he growled.

"E-Eli no teasing." I groaned

Eli didn't push himself into me he just kept rubbing himself against me in a teasing way, then he thrusts himself in me gently.

"God Clare you're so damned tight." He purred causing me to let out a throaty moan as he shoved himself deeper inside me. I tugged on my hair and then scratched his back causing him to hiss and moan. He rolled us over and allowing me to go on top of him.

I sat on him with his dick in me as his hands moved to my waist bouncing me up and down. I threw my head back as my hips started to roll forward and I let out a long moan and Eli grunted as his nails dug into my waist. Eli's hips bucked up and he went deeper. I moved my hands to his chest and put my head into the crook of his neck as my movements became faster. Eli sat up allowing him to go deeper, he squeezed my ass as he lifted me up and then slam me back down on him, we both let out a loud moan. Eli started moving me faster and faster almost erratically and our breaths started to come out as pants in between moans as we became closer.

"Scream my name Clare." Eli purred

"Y-Your parents." I said breathlessly

"Scream my name, don't worry about them." he said as he started slamming my body down causing his dick to hit that certain spot inside me.

"ELI" I screamed as I let my juices leak out all over him.

"Clare" Eli moaned as he came inside me we both road out our orgasms and then Eli fell back on the bed. I laid my head on his chest as he covered us up and kissed my temple.

It was a little uncomfortable to have Eli still inside me as I lay on top of him, but I'm too lazy to move. I looked up at Eli and his bangs were stuck to his face, he moved my sweaty bangs from my eyes and kissed my temple.

"Can I come in?" CeCe asked as she knocked on the door.

"No mom." Eli replied as he moved me beside him.

"Yes?" CeCe laughed as I laid my head on his chest and he pulled the covers up.

"NO!" Eli yelled loudly

CeCe walked in and I buried my head on Eli as I blushed.

"I told you not to come in." Eli said a little angered

"I wanted to check on you two we heard screaming and wanted to see if you're ok." CeCe said a little embarrassed.

"Are the kids ok?" Bullfrog asked as he walked in.

"Daad" Eli whined as I buried my head in his chest.

"Sorry kids." CeCe said apologetically

"Good job Eli on getting laid, apparently you're getting more action than I am and your wife's pregnant that's sad."

"Dad please just go." Eli said as he rubbed my arm.

CeCe drug Bullfrog out leaving Eli and I alone.

"I'm sorry, I should have locked the door." Eli stated

"It's ok." I replied

There was a knock on the door again and we both groaned.

"What now?" Eli asked

"Dinner is almost ready." Cece said from the other side of the door.

We both knew that we had to get dressed and make our way downstairs, both of us groaned as we rolled out of bed. After we got dressed we both lazily made our way downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	9. Real Life Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long for the update, I've been busy. To answer a question as of right now I do not have a set date as to when the next chapter will be posted.**

* * *

When we got downstairs the table was already set for dinner. Eli pulled a chair out for me, in which I sat in, then he helped me push it in.

"Clare what would you like to drink?" CeCe asked.

"Sprite please." I said

A few minutes later CeCe walked out with a sprite and two colas, then I noticed Bullfrog already had his beer.

"Thank you." I said to CeCe when she put my sprite in front of me.

"You're welcome." She said, I looked around and noticed Eli was setting his plate with food.

"Let me know when to stop." He said putting some spaghetti on my plate, I stopped him after three spoonfuls.

"That's good." I said, he nodded and passed the spaghetti to his mom as I started eating.

"Clare what kind of music do you like?" CeCe asked

"Just about all kinds." I stated honestly "I don't like country. instrumental, jazz, or things like that." I stated

"Do you read?" CeCe asked

"I do, I own a few Palahniuk books, some by random authors, I mainly buy things that catch my interest."

"Ever read Juliet, Naked?" Eli asked

"I haven't, but I heard rave reviews." I admitted

"I have it in my closet upstairs we'll have to bring it with us." He said

The rest of dinner was spent talking about random things. My family wasn't mentioned at all, but I felt at home so it didn't matter.

I tried to help clean the dishes, but CeCe wouldn't let me.

"Clare would you like to help me bake tomorrow?" She asked

"I'd love to." I replied with a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed." Eli stated

"You kids must've had a hard workout before dinner." Bullfrog chuckled causing me to blush

Eli walked me upstairs, once we got into his room and the door was closed, I stripped off all my clothes except for my panties, and put on one of his Dead Hand shirts. Eli was already in bed when I finished changing, when I joined him I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart as I drifted off.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
